As the application of display panels becomes more widespreading, widescreen technology has become an important technology in the display technologies. At the same time, the narrow bottom frame technology for display panels is becoming more and more important.
In the prior art, a display panel has a plurality of first signal lines and second signal lines that are arranged in an intersecting manner. Each of the first signal line leads out at a bottom frame position of the display panel, through a plurality of fan-out lines located in a fan-out wiring area of the display panel. Typically, multiple fan-out lines are placed side by side in a fan-out wiring area, and they are made of a same metal material. Due to limitations of process capabilities, the spacing between fan-out lines in a same layer needs to reach 3 μm, and the width of fan-out lines needs to reach 3 μm. Since there are many fan-out lines corresponding to first signal lines, and all the fan-out lines are arranged side by side, the wiring space of a fan-out wiring area needs to be very large. Therefore, it is quite often to meet the problem of insufficient wiring space in a fan-out wiring area, and it is also difficult to achieve a narrow bottom frame design.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.